flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue the Princess
Daisy and Blazej brought The Wahda Rangers as well as Têmtum were brought up to defend NewTown. With the exception of Warren who was left behind with Blanka, Alfomal, and Jill McCoy to defend the city, just in case. Dolan, Lux, Jill and Dyani found and arrested the nobleman in New Harbor who had hired the giant hunters. He revealed that one of the giant's pets had offered him money to do it, but he could not recall the identity of the pet or which giant they worked for. It is revealed that the Stone Giant couple killed had a pair of your twins traveling with them. Azban is tasked with locating the children so they can be returned to the stone giant tribes. Meanwhile, Tarthurac spoke with Leora about giant politics. He learned they they were a heavily hearsay society with little official internal structure or law enforcement system. Whoever was considered the strongest simply was in charge. Cirius' power came from his wife, Strella as married couples are considered single entities. It was during this conversation that Tarthurac suggested that the princess could have retreated into the Feywild where certain parts experience time more slowly, while she tried to recover. This would explain why her body was not found, but her blood was present at the mountain pass, and why she hadn't come back yet. The group met up and discussed their courses of action. Koritha volunteered to go with Halvard and his pets, Sediment and Granite back to his home to foster support for peace. The Wahda guardians, with Lux stepping in for Warren and Selena tailing along for kicks, decided to go and see Truffles, hidden in the mushroom farm in Kazonar. After sneaking into the Fey Valley, hoping to run into the Seasonal Sentinels, they began to approach Mournfrost, where Truffles had told them to meet his pet stirge. On the way Yao had a panic attack when he had memories of his time trapped in the Feywild reawakened, but Daisy was able to calm him. After meeting up with Truffle's stirge and hangman tree pets, they were taken to the old refinery duct that took them into Kazonar the first time where Truffles had build a moss powered elevator to get them down. When they reached the bottom and spoke with Truffles. He told them that the princess had the ability to assume a misty form, which would allow her to have escaped from under the boulders and why she left no blood trail when she did. Truffles also mentioned that Jewel and he had been in the pet breeding program together. But most importantly he told them that Jewel had created a spell that could intercept sending spells, which meant anything they sent via sending could be intercepted. They got a hold of Nordyn and the seasonal sentinels to show them an entrance to the feywild. Once on the other side they sent a sending to the princess, and this time it arrived at its target. She told them she was hidden near Manderu, but failed to specify if she was on the material or feywild planes. The group split in half: Daisy, Angel, and Yao went to the cave on the material plane, while Tarthurac, Blazej, Lux and Selena went to the Feywild. The princess was in the feywild cave, badly wounded. Her leg was completely mangled and her right arm was missing. Tarthurac used his lay on hands ability to return 45 HP to her to bring her back from the brink, and the group prepared to get her back to the prime material plane.